Misunderstood
by MewMidnight
Summary: Maybe he isn't as cold as you think, he is just buried beneath snow and ice, teathered by a lonely heart. Zakuro and Pai Oneshot.


Frozen Hearts.

I numbly made my way through the massive crowd, various smells brushing past me, there was perfume, cake and pastry smells and other various sweet smells, I went on with my day as planned. We had our alliance with the aliens, Kish had finally got Ichigo to listen to him, they were in an angsty relationship, and Purin spent almost every waking moment with Tart.

Pai...Pai came to Earth seldomly, he had no reason to visit us, but when he did, I felt different. It was an entirely new feeling, a fresh start of love perhaps? No, I couldn't fall in love, I lay my heart to rest when my parents died, my heart remains frozen, burning all who come close. Yet when I see him...Pai... a strange feeling wells up inside me, I always fell a jolt run down my spine when I see him.

I made my way through the crowd of people back to the front of the kitchen, "Keiichiro are the two cheesecakes ready?", I asked placing my hand on the countertop to support myself, "Almost my princess.", replied Keiichiro smiling warmly. I turned and leaned up against the counter, I'm so tired of this...Everyday...Mint hasn't come to work as usual due to her big break with a ballet show. I had been modeling and showing up to work less and less, It was dull now, the aliens came to visit us instead of fight us.

Ichigo's cousin was coming to visit, and we had recieved a visit from a girl named Berri, now she got under my skin...she was too peppy, and pointlessly excited, all the time. I find no use in being that excited over nothing, Purin brushed past me and walked into the kitchen and started washing dishes, Keiichiro smiled and walked over to me, he held a large tray of cheesecake, it was decorated with caramel and chocolate strawberries. "Here you go Zakuro-san", he said in his normal cheery tone, I nodded and took the tray from him and walked away.

As I walked across the cafe, I could feel a presence, It was Pai, Kish and Tart sitting at a table near the one I was about to serve. I went and placed the tray on two men's table, they both looked up at me, they looked ruffian and had tough complexions, both hideous men. "Hey Girlie, you wanna come sit with us?", one of them asked me, the other chuckling, I reacted quickly slapping the speaking man across the face, both of the men stood up and glared at me, "Hey lady that was uncalled for!", I kept my sturdy facade and stood strong, I guess it was a curse, to pick fights with any man who hits on me.

I stood there, my icy glare piercing through them, "You're lucky we is in a public area, or we might have to teach you how to treat your masters!", This man WANTED me to attack him, he knew the perfect technique for getting under my skin, Men? Womens master? No. That would never happen. Not EVER. I slapped the man who spoke again and they both lunged at me, one grabbed my wrist and the other cracked his knuckles, my heart jumped when I noticed Kish and Pai stand up, Ryou came into the room and stood in front of the man cracking his knuckles, Kish walked and stood next to him, Pai?

Pai walked over near me and grabbed the man who had my arm and twisted his arm around, Pai spun quickly and thrashed the man to the ground, the other man just stared at Pai and backed away from Ryou and Kish.

I stood there, I was trying to process this, they stuck up for me? Why? I could have handled it. I know I could... I do appreciate that favor...But why?

The man that had been throttled to the ground stood up and punched Pai in the chest, Pai swung quicker than he and punched him in the face, Pai grabbed the man by the hair and literally dragged the ruffian out of the cafe, the other man was petrified and looked at Kish and Ryou, Kish had an evil smirk on his lips and Ryou stood strong and fierce looking. The man took off out the cafe's doors, Pai returned through the doors and sat back down at the table he was at, Ryou turned to me, "Are you alright Zakuro?", I nodded, "Fine. Thanks.", I said looking down at Pai and Kish.

Kish just grinned and took a drink of his shake, "No problem! Human idiots are so much fun to mess with anywho!", Pai took a drink of some various drink and looked up at me, I froze under his sight. Our eyes locked, his cold gray eyes, I could see past that, I could almost see inside him, there was a sense of security and stabilty, his spirit's aura swarmed around me, it was actually warm, and caring, I felt a warm sensation creep over my body. I ripped myself from his stare and walked back into the kitchen, Keiichiro smiled warmly at me as I walked in, "Zakuro-san, are you doing alright? We are sure lucky we have the rest of the guys here. heh.", I didn't answer him, I just walked through the doors and back to the locker room.

I quickly pulled off my uniform and stuck it in my locker, I pulled out my other clothes, and changed into jet black pants, and a violet button up shirt, I grabbed my large black coat and pulled it on over my clothes, the forcast called for rain.

I walked through the kitchen, Keiichiro smiling still, "Uh, Zakuro-san where are you going?", he asked following me with his eyes, "Out, I'm taking tomorrow off.", I finished coldy. I walked through the main room of the cafe, all the girls staring at me, I walked out of the cafe doors and away from the eyes that watched me, I saw a limo parked outside the cafe, it was a white limo, obviously Minto's. I just turned and walked the opposite way of my house, I didn't know where I was going, I just had to get away and sort out my feelings, I don't know this strange feeling, could it be love?

Could I really care about him? I don't understand, his stare, there is more than meets the eye to him. I heard a voice call after me, "Onee-sama! Onee-sama wait up!", she shouted through the wind, it was a dark and gloomy day, the rain loomed on the horizon.

Mint ran up next to me and had a small umbrella with her, "Onee-sama, are you coming to my party? It is this evening, a formal ball, I would be honored if you would come!", she stated excidedly. I just kept walking, "I don't know anymore Minto.", I exclaimed turning from her and crossing the street. Mint didn't follow me, she stood on the sidewalk, I could feel her eyes watching me, I rounded a corner and walked off towards the main part of Tokyo.

All love does is end in heart aches, It would be a waste of my time. I can't look him in the eye ever, I heard my cell jingle, I kept my fast pace and pulled it out, Minto had texted me.

Onee-sama! I wanted to ask your

opinion on my dress for tonight.

I wanted to impress someone

special. Violet or Indigo?

I just stared at the phone bitterly, I clicked a few buttons and put it back in my pocket, 'Depends on who you are trying to impress.', I had replied simply. A few seconds later the phone jingled and I pulled it out again. My heart sank when I saw the name, of all people, why? Minto? She loved him as well? That name, why did she have to put that name there, she had pressed those buttons and dared to send them to me. What could I do?

I clenched my phone, the name read, "Pai", That girl loved him as well, but she couldn't see him the way I could, I saw past his cold exterior. Past it all, his shell of a being, he was a kind soul. I just slapped the phone shut and stuffed it down my coat's pocket. I just walked down the street, I was alone, brushing past any people that stood on the same sidewalk as I.

3rd person...Minto's house...

Keiichiro danced with a random girl who happened to strike his fancy, Minto stood in the corner, mingling, Ryou danced with a very embarrased and shy Lettuce, Ichigo and Kish sat in the corner talking, Tart and Purin stuck to the buffet. "Lettuce you look beautiful tonight.", Ryou stated looking down at her,she blushed and smiled, "Thank you very much.". Mint walked away from the small crowd she was in and she glanced around the large room, she couldn't see Pai, she had seen him arrive but he wasn't there now, she looked down in discouragement.

Meanwhile

Zakuro sat on a hill in the park and stared a the ever darkening night, the stars floated aimlessly through space, she saw a shooting star speed through the vast sky, it was beautiful, she just sat watching, she felt cold and alone. No light to guide her. No one there to help her, she was on her own, she must rely on herself, no one is there to help her through hard times.

She heard a noise come from behind her, she sat up and looked around she saw a dark figure walking towards her, _Who is that???...Is it-_"Pai?", she asked a surprised expression crossing her face, he walked up to her and stood there, he gazed up at the stars, "You know it looks better from space.", he stated flatly. She nodded, "I'm sure it does, she sat down on a park bench and just looked up at the stars, a few clouds whisped by.

Pai stood there, he turned to face her, she looked down at his eyes, their eyes locked again, they both stood, silent as the grave, Pai's expression was cold and looked emotionless, she looked beyond that, she could see him happy and smiling on the inside, it was a strange feeling.

Pai broke the silence, "Zakuro-", she stood up and began walking away from him, he quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, "Zakuro, I've meant to tell you something-", she paused and stood there, not facing him, she could feel her heart ache and her eyes haze over, _I really do love him...But why..._

Pai spoke softly and clearly, "Zakuro, I've been meaning to tell you, I hope you can understand, the entire feud, I did it for my colony, I'm not asking you to forgive me, I'm just asking you to understand.", she turned and faced him, she could barely see his face, her eyes fogged over with tears, her body shaking, Pai stood there, his emotionless face seemed sorrowful. He looked so hurt, "Zakuro? Are you alright?", he asked his voice sounding worried, she pulled away from him and ran.

He flew after her and picked her off the ground, he teleported them to her house, right into her room, she thrashed around and yanked away from him, "Get away. I don't need you.", she spat viciously, Pai stared down at her as she whirled around to face him, a single tear streamed down her cheek, a warm smile crept upon his mouth, she just looked up at him, confused, "You've done enough! ", she said, tears beginning to stream from her dark eyes, she ran over to her bed and buried her face on the side of the bed, she knelt next to the bed burying her face in the side of the mattress.

She sat, she felt weak and exposed, her heart seemed wide open and vonerable, she felt childish for crying, _How weak of me...Crying like a little child..._ She thought to herself, her thoughts paused when she felt a hand run down her back, she stood up and turned to face him, "Pai don't touch me! I can't take this!",she sputtered crying, but as soon as she finished her sentence, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her, "Zakuro,I know the feeling. Alone, no one to count on, having to care for others, so many people expecting so much of you. Life is stressful. ", she struggled at first then just stood there, her head leaned up against his chest, the slack of his shirt clenched in her elegant hand.

Pai stood there, he hadn't ever felt this way, but somehow her soul reached out to him, it cried for help, a spirit that needed a shoulder to lean on, he felt so strange and different, subject to change. She stood there, she took a deep breath as the hot tears streamed down her cheeks, she silently cried, "Pai, I feel so alone, the world, it has never been easy, my life-", Pai put his finger over her lips, "Zakuro, listen to me.", he said turning and sitting down on her bed and leaning against the backboard, taking her with him, she still lay against his chest, the rest of her body on his left leg and between his knees.

Pai stroked her hair, "Zakuro?", she nodded, staring across the room, "Zakuro, life will never be easy, all people must make their own complex pathway in the world. Sometimes the light is blocked by shadows, sometimes the sun hides in the dark, as your planet is round, your sun will shine again. Believe me.", she felt herself close her eyes and drift off, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat, she felt, secure, for the first time in a long while.

The next morning...Zakuro's POV

When I woke up, my room was silent, the only movement was the fan mechanically spinning above my bed, I was alone, again. Pai was gone, my feelings gone with him, I got out of bed realizing I was late for work for the first time since I had started.

3rd person...

When Zakuro arrived at the cafe, she saw all the girls doting around the main room, Ichigo smiling and bubbly like always, Lettuce clumsy and nervous, she was going to confess her love to Ryou today, the other girls had convinced her.Purin jumped around, joyfully serving customers and seating them, Zakuro just took her normal place and began waiting on tables like always.

Suddenly Kish's voice rang throughout the room, "Ichigo! Where is my koneko?!", he shouted as he ran into the room, Zakuro watched as Pai and Tart entered the room after him. She glanced at Pai, his vision seemed to meet hers as well, Zakuro walked over to him, "Pai?", she stood in front of him, he seemed so ominous and tall, he towered over her by just a few inches.

"Yes?", he asked emotionlessly, staring down at her, "Thank you.", she said before reaching up and kissing him, when they broke apart, he looked down at her, "Always.".

The girls all resumed serving customers, Mint sat at a table across the cafe from the alien brothers, when Lettuce was walking past her, she grabbed her arm, "Lettuce! I need to talk to you!", she pulled Lettuce into a chair next to her, "I have a question.", Lettuce nodded and put her tray on the table, "What is it?". "You like Ryou right?", she asked staring at her, Lettuce blushed a bright red and mumbled,"Yes...", Mint nodded, "Well, what do you see in him?!", Lettuce shrugged and placed her finger on her cheek, "Well, he is handsome...uh...he is pretty sweet...He is so-", "See?!", Lettuce stared at her with a confused look, "See what?".

Mint huffed, "Do you think Pai has ANY of those qualities?!", Lettuce looked across the cafe at Pai, "Well Mint, I guess I would have to get to know him-", "I just don't get what Onee-sama sees in him! I mean-", "What I see?", Zakuro interrupted, she almost appeared out of nowhere next to Lettuce and Mint.

"Uhh...", Lettuce stared up at Zakuro, her expression wasn't threatning in the least, "Minto-", "Onee-sama! What do you see in him? I mean he is cold and mean, bitter, and not to mention completely numb emotionally.", Zakuro smiled, "Minto, When I look at him, I look past his exterior, deep beneath the snow and ice, I can see his real personality, buried in his cold aura. I see a worn soul, teathered by a lonely heart, he isn't as cold as everyone thinks, he is just misunderstood.You must look past his cold front, see into his real, personality, and understand.".

The End...

MewMid: I hope everyone liked it! I was dying to write the last paragraph! I dunno why...R and R Please?


End file.
